


I Didn't Think You Could Blush

by majuuorthrus



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Awkwardness, Cute, First Kiss, M/M, Mishima has some Issues OK
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 13:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11533611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majuuorthrus/pseuds/majuuorthrus
Summary: When being asked out doesn't go as expected(T rating for some swearing and Mishima's self-loathing. Poor pumpkin.)





	I Didn't Think You Could Blush

“I didn't think you could blush.”

  _Dammit, dammit, dammit_ , thought Yuuki as he rested his head against a wall in a quiet corner of Shinjuku station. The words had bypassed the reasonable, sensible, thinking parts of his brain and flopped out of his mouth like a dead fish. Then Kurusu-kun had frowned and Yuuki had realised what he said and then squeaked out some kind of excuse before running like hell.

  Because he'd gotten something he'd wanted for months and barely dared to think about and he'd fucked it up. There was no coming back from this. He was going to have to move to Hokkaido and live as a hermit or farm crabs or something.

  Kurusu-kun was cool, OK? A quiet, understated sort of cool, the kind of person who always seemed to be on top of things. Someone who had all their plans lined up and perfectly ready to go.

  The kind of person who would never hang out with some loser like Yuuki Mishima unless he had some ulterior motive, like getting information about the Phan-site. Yuuki hadn't actually cared that much. He had something resembling a friend, which was the best he could hope for, really, and a purpose. A chance to prove he wasn't completely useless.

  Kurusu-kun had been hanging out with Yuuki in Shinjuku this evening, and they'd been talking about things. Kurusu-kun had started fiddling with a lock of his soft, fluffy hair. Yuuki probably should have seen that as a warning sign.

  And then Kurusu-kun had asked him on a date. Yuuki hadn't even realised Kurusu-kun liked guys. He was often seen with beautiful girls like Takamaki-san or, more recently, the student council president who's name Yuuki couldn't quite recall. And even if he was into men, _why_ Yuuki? Why was Yuuki Mishima worth a flustered, nervous Kurusu-kun asking him out when there were guys like Ryuji-kun, who was confident and funny and really good looking, or that strange, beautiful fey boy from the Planetarium that one time?

  Yuuki sat down by the bagged rubbish piled up in the corner. This was where he belonged. The trash would accept him as one of their own.

  “Mishima-kun?”

  Yuuki jerked his head up. “Kurusu-kun. Um.” He could feel his face heating up rapidly. He tried to stand up but his legs had turned traitor on him.

  So Kurusu-kun sat down next to Yuuki and the rest of the garbage. He didn't look at Yuuki at all, staring into his hands. “Are you okay? I'm sorry if I freaked you out.”

  “Uh, yeah.” Great. Yuuki's voice had done that thing where it had gone all squeaky and weird. “I was just surprised.” He fidgeted and coughed.

  “Sorry, I won't… y'know. Bring it up again.”

  “No!” That was louder than Yuuki had meant it to be. And wow, Shinjuku station was echo-y. _Oh please let the earth swallow me up._

  Kurusu-kun startled.

  “I, I, I really do want to go out with you.”

  Kurusu-kun sagged with relief, and laughed a little. “Oh, thank goodness. I thought I'd made a complete idiot of myself.”

  “No, I was just – um – you're really cute when you blush.”

  Kurusu-kun gave a tiny, adorable smile. “So are you.” He put his hand on Yuuki's, and leant in really close, so their foreheads were almost touching. “May I?”

  Yuuki nodded, and then realised he hadn't actually nodded, so he decided to just go for it and kissed Kurusu-kun anyway. His lips were soft, and warm, and he tasted like fresh coffee.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not going to judge them on the location, I kissed one of my exes for the first time sitting on a defunct sewage outlet pipe.


End file.
